


Distracted

by larislynn



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Secret Relationship, The Gaang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larislynn/pseuds/larislynn
Summary: Keeping a secret relationship a secret is harder than it seems.Requested by anon on tumblr- Prompt List #8 “Why are you looking at me like that...?” and #95 “Can you stop biting your lip... it’s distracting.”
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 211





	Distracted

“And then we’ll attack them from the side, like this,” Sokka drew a line across the dirt map, showing the battle strategy. Stifling a yawn, you nodded. Looking over at Zuko, you could tell he was bored too. It wasn’t Sokka’s fault, of course, he just wanted to make sure you were all prepared for the upcoming fight. However, that didn’t mean he needed to go over the plan twenty times, either. 

You were all gathered in a circle on the cobblestone floor of the air temple, looking at the map Sokka had drawn up. Zuko sat almost directly across from you, eyes trained on the ground. It was a relief to know you weren’t the only one having trouble focusing.

Eventually, this boredom led to you zoning out, and your mind began to wander. With Sozin’s Comet returning, the final battle was only a few days away. As much as you were scared by what was soon to happen, you were also thankful. The war made things hard enough, let alone the strain it put on everyone’s relationships.

The rest of your group was finally accepting Zuko, and you were glad. It had been hard for you to trust him at first, too, but after spending some time with him, you knew he had changed. You would have been lying if you said you didn’t find him attractive, but when he was trying to capture the Avatar that wasn’t exactly a relationship you could pursue. 

Once he joined the group, it wasn’t long before you found yourself going on a “life-changing field trip” with him. You were just a baby when you were separated from your parents by a Fire Nation raid. Zuko helped you to find them and you had your first reunion in years. They were so proud of the person you had become.

On your way back to the temple, the two of you had to evade a company of firebenders, which forced you to camp overnight in a hidden cave. The whole night you shared stories and he talked about what it was like growing up in the Fire Nation. You were the first person in the group to know how he really got his scar.

As you sat by the small campfire, something about the way the flames danced in his golden eyes pulled you to him. You kissed him, and your world was set ablaze. Ever since that night, you’d had a secret relationship with him. 

Although you were sure the others wouldn’t be judgemental, you weren’t yet ready to tell them. It seemed like something inconsequential in the grand scheme of all the current plans. Besides, even though they wouldn’t be judgemental, they might not be completely supportive either.

You knew you were zoned out, and tried to pay attention again. However this only caused you to realize how zoned out you were, which distracted you more. Sighing, you resigned to your fate for this meeting. 

A moment later you heard your name being called. “Hey,  _ why are you looking at me like that…? _ ” Zuko trailed off, giving you a pointed look. The rest of your group was chuckling and you blushed. While you were so busy not paying attention, you didn’t even notice who it was you were staring at.

“Oh, sorry I must have zoned out,” you replied, glancing down.

“Well, since you seemed so preoccupied with Zuko, maybe he can tell you the strategies I just explained to everyone who was listening,” Sokka said indignantly. Turning away, he walked off.

  
Once everyone else had left Zuko turned to face you. “If you want to keep this a secret, maybe  _ don’t  _ stare at me like that in the middle of war meetings.” 

“Sorry, but Sokka was repeating himself with the plans and I got distracted,” you answered, a blush once again spreading across your face. “Besides, it’s not like you weren’t bored either,” you said with a smirk.

“Fine, maybe I was, but at least I could pretend I was paying attention. I did tune in at the end, though, and there’s some new information you need to know.”

Shifting positions, he was now sitting next to you, so closely that you could feel the warmth radiating off of him. He pointed to the dirt map, where some lines were drawn to represent troops. “The non-benders are attacking from behind this line. With the comet, it’ll be more dangerous for them to fight the firebenders.”   


You nodded, biting your bottom lip in concentration. 

“Once we break through those lines, we can-” he stopped talking suddenly. “ _ Can you please stop biting your lip,”  _ he asked, glancing away, _ “it’s distracting. _ ”

You smirked, but did as he asked. It was important to focus on the task at hand, you couldn’t risk losing this battle. “Whatever you say, Sifu Hotman.” 

He rolled his eyes at the nickname Aang gave him, but continued anyway. “The rest of us will be storming in through here, making it a harder fight for the firebending soldiers. We’ll create the perfect distraction while Aang breaks into the palace.” While he was describing the plan you unconsciously began biting your lip again. “Didn’t I just ask you to  _ not _ do that?”   


“Oh, sorry, I was just thinking,” you glanced up from the map, only to realize how close he was. You turned your head slightly, your lips connecting with his. After a few moments, you broke apart, smiling at him slightly. “Was that the distraction you were talking about earlier?” 

“It might have been,” he responded, before planting a soft kiss to your lips again. “We really shouldn’t be doing this here, if one of the others walks in on us,” he left the rest unspoken.

To be honest, you felt bad about hiding your relationship. Sokka and Suki were open about theirs, and even though it wasn’t official, everyone knew Katara and Aang had some sparks between them. 

You rested your head on his shoulder, “Maybe it’s time we told the others, keeping it a secret isn’t helping anyone.” 

He placed an arm around your shoulders as he turned his head to look at you. “Are you sure? I know you didn’t want to let them know until all this was over. But if you’re comfortable with it, then I agree. It’s time they knew.”

“Knew what, exactly?” You turned around to see Katara with her arms crossed over her chest, a small smirk on her face. 

“Well, I might as well tell you now,” you sighed. “Zuko and I, well we’re,” you looked down, not sure how to explain. 

“We’re together.” Zuko finished. 

Katara looked puzzled, “And?”

“What do you mean, ‘And?’,” you questioned. “That’s it.”

“You’re both awful at keeping secrets,” Toph said with a laugh, walking over to where Katara was standing. “Everyone knows you’re a thing.” 

“So you’re not upset about it? We weren’t exactly honest about it,” Zuko asked, looking down.

“As long as it doesn’t distract you from the upcoming battle,” Katara answered with a shrug. 

“And as long as I don’t have to see you guys kissing again,” Suki called from her tent.

“Wait,” you paled, “what do you mean again? Suki? What do you mean again?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this instead of sleeping? That’s a secret I’ll never tell. As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! Love you all <3


End file.
